


Ripples Within ~ Missing Scenes from the Riddle of the Nymph

by rainalin



Category: Beastmaster
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, First Time, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Graphic Description, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magically Underage, Multi, My First Sex Scenes, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Violence, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-29
Updated: 2000-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainalin/pseuds/rainalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was Tao so disturbed when he saw Karstyn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples Within ~ Missing Scenes from the Riddle of the Nymph

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: On-screen non-consensual and consensual sexual relations. Please be aware of your personal triggers. If you have any questions regarding the content of this story, please send me an email: rainalin@yahoo.com and I will do my best to answer your questions and add tags as necessary. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Atlantis Alliance, but the idea came from my own twisted little mind.

With a heavy heart, Tao headed back to the fountain and the strange children. Having trouble getting re-accustomed to his familiar, younger body, he found himself tripping for the third time.

"Owe, now I remember why I didn't like being a child." 

Muttering to himself, he picked himself off of the ground. As he shook the dry grass from his shirt, he looked around and tried to gauge the distance to the fountain. Uncertainly he turned in a circle, searching for some clue as to where he was.

"Oh great, now I'm lost!"

With a disgruntled sigh, he sat on the ground and, grasping his head in his hands, tried to figure out how he was going to get out of his present dilemma. Preoccupied with his thoughts, Tao jumped when a wet nose nudged his neck. Turning with a yelp, he was relieved and embarrassed when he saw the small, white lion cub that had been with the fleeing girl.

"You startled me and that's not a nice thing to do."

Scolding the cub, he reached out a tentative hand and touched the cub. To his delight, the lion cub leaned into his hand.

"I wonder if you would be able to take me to the fountain and your mistress?"

With a small whine, the cub moved away from him and began to lead him.

"I hope you know what you're doing…" muttered Tao as he reluctantly followed the cub.

***************

As they drew closer to the fountain, Tao's steps faltered and he felt fearful about the upcoming meeting until, finally, he stopped all together. The lion cub turned to watch questioningly as Tao stood trying to understand why he felt dread at the thought of seeing Karstyn, the young leader, again.

"He's only a child, Tao, he can't hurt you. oh wait. I'm a child now too."

Arguing with himself, he paced back and forth while the cub watched patiently. Finally tired of waiting, the cub butted his head against Tao's leg and tried to hurry him on toward the fountain. Still unsure of his irrational fear, Tao reached down and picked the cub up as he continued on the last leg of his journey. Walking out of the forest and seeing the children around the fountain, Tao swallowed deeply as his eyes meet the leaders undecipherable look, a look he was afraid he recognized.

"I knew I should have gone with Dar." with a last mutter and holding tightly to the lion cub's tail, he crossed the remaining ground to stand before Karstyn.

****************

After he had weaseled his way into the village, and unaware of Karstyn's suspicions, Tao tried to find the girl without appearing suspicious. Unsuccessful in his endeavor, he headed for the communal area that his guide had pointed out to him earlier. Walking towards it, he suddenly felt as though he was being watched and slowly turned his head to look behind himself. Seeing no one, he berated himself for being so jumpy and resumed his walk. 

Arriving at the communal area, Tao watched as the children moved about in organized ways as they took care of the chores. Ridiculously pleased that Karstyn had yet to arrive, he went toward the cooking pot, hoping to find some food for his evening meal. A step was all he had taken before a hand on his arm brought him to an abrupt stop. Turning quickly, he looked quizzically at the young girl standing behind him. Staring at her, he noticed that she was holding out a bowl of steaming broth.

"Here. This is for you." with a shy smile, the girl handed the bowl and a spoon to him and then scampered away. Surprised, Tao had only enough time to call out a 'thank you' before she disappeared. Looking down at the broth she had brought him, he realized that he was famished and so sat down to eat.

Unknown to him, Karstyn was watching him from within the supply room. As he stood in the doorway the shy girl, who had given Tao his broth, joined him.

"Did you do what I told you to, Larysa?"

Smiling wickedly the girl, Larysa, replied in the affirmative.

"I gave him enough to keep from screaming but still be aware of his surroundings. Is that what you wanted?"

With a smirk, Karstyn leaned over and kissed her, deeply.

"Exactly, Larysa."

After he had finished the broth, Tao began to feel the day's excitement catching up with him and he yawned tiredly as he looked around for the bed pallets. Before he could stand up to go looking, another child approached him with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Loki. You look tired, would you like to rest now?"

With a grateful smile, Tao nodded.

"You can follow me."

Stifling another yawn, Tao followed Loki toward the back of the communal area. Motioning in front of him, Loki pointed at a supply room with a curtained door.

"We usually all sleep in the same room but since you're new, we thought you'd like some privacy. Sleep well."

Left alone, Tao pushed the heavy curtain away from the doorway and entered into a nicely furnished bedchamber. Without stopping to consider the oddness of a luxurious supply room, he stumbled to the bed pallet and fell, fully clothed, unto its softness. With a sigh of pure bliss, he snuggled into the covers and dropped off into a dreamless sleep.

******************

An intermediate time later, Tao awoke with a sense of unease and tried to sit up, only to find that his hands were bound to a stake at the head of the bed pallet. His body felt awkward and he realized, belatedly, that he had been drugged. Struggling to free himself, he was unaware of the other presence in the room until it spoke.

"Do you really think you'll get loose?"

With a sinking feeling of dread, Tao lifted his head and looked into the strangely bright eyes of Karstyn. 'What have I gotten myself into?' the panicked Tao thought as he redoubled his efforts to get free. Slowly his struggles faltered until finally they stopped all together and he lay on the pallet panting from his exertions.

"Ready to give up? As an Eiron, you should realize what has happened to you and know that the effects of the drug must be waited out. You won't be going anywhere…tonight."

As he had been speaking, Karstyn had moved over to the silent Tao and, with the last word, he leaned over his prone body and ran a finger down his exposed neck. Squirming, Tao tried to escape the roving finger but his body would not obey his commands and he was forced to lie in silent agony as Karstyn continued to touch him.

"W…w…what are you going to do?" with only a slight stammer, Tao managed to get his mouth to work but realized his mistake when Karstyn's hungry eyes focused on his lips. Hemmed in by his raised arms, he was unable to do a thing as Karstyn slowly, slowly kissed him. Biting his lips, Tao kept his mouth shut but when Karstyn squeezed his throat, he reluctantly parted his lips to the questing tongue. 

Controlling his automatic gag reflex, Tao forced himself to relax and waited for the nightmare to end. Tiring of the kiss, Karstyn dragged his lips down Tao's face and trailed kisses down to his neck. Nipping at the base of his throat, Karstyn suddenly bite down, wrenching a groan from the hitherto silent and passive Tao. Realizing that Karstyn was serious and that this slow torture would escalate to its obvious conclusion, Tao began his struggle anew. 

Laughing at the struggling boy beneath his body, Karstyn brought his lips to Tao's ear and whispered heatedly into his ear, "You can't escape, so don't try. Besides, I can be gentle if you don't anger me."

Blinking panic-stricken eyes at him, Tao frantically sought some way of escape. Rising from the pallet, Karstyn watched with amusement as Tao continued his struggle to loosen his arms. Shaking his head at Tao's persistence, Karstyn clapped his hands once and Tao watched in horror as two more children joined their leader. 

Staring into their faces, he recognized the shy girl who had brought him the broth and the friendly guide, Loki. Whimpering in despair, he closed his eyes and wished for it all to end. At the first, intimate touch his eyes flew open and he stared up into the eyes of Loki. With a choked moan, he realized, to his shame that his body had begun to react to the stimulation provided by the touch of Loki's talented fingers. Noticing his discomfort, the girl kneeled down beside him and introduced herself.

"My name is Larysa and the three of us will be your pleasure guides tonight. Like it or not, my lovely Eiron, you are our prisoner."

Lowering her lips to his mouth, she nipped at his lips as she began a sensual attack on his senses. Joined by Karstyn and Loki, they removed articles of his clothing as they licked their way down his body. Untying his hands, Loki lifted his shirt up and over his head. As soon as the shirt was removed, the three of them sat back and gazed in frank hunger at his beautiful body. 

Sharing a smile, Loki and Larysa began to explore his body with hands and mouths while Karstyn watched with hooded eyes. Starting at his mouth, Larysa kissed her way down his face alternating with Loki who had started at his belly button. Tao's body responded eagerly to their attention and his whimpered in shame and arousal as Larysa's fingers and mouth fondled his nipples. Alternatively sucking and biting, she kept his attention on her movements leaving Loki with free reign so that when the warm mouth enveloped his manhood, Tao was unable to repress his needy moan. 

The watching Karstyn licked his dry lips and divesting himself of his restricting clothes joined Loki to lick Tao's leaking manhood. Tao's rational mind shut down and he began to moan in constant need at the attention being focused on his body. When he finally stiffened and released his arousal, the three children lapped at his manhood hungrily. As he lay recovering from his exertions, Loki and Larysa crept into a corner of the supply room where they began to play with each other. 

Unable to move, Tao was left to the mercy of Karstyn who lowered his body unto him. As he began his own exploration, Karstyn's arousal pressed into Tao's body causing him to attempt to escape but his body, still in the thralls of the drug, continued to betray him. When the first finger penetrated him, Tao's body stiffened in remembered pain but, as Karstyn thrust his finger in and out, his treacherous body began to relax until the finger was joined by two, then three fingers stretching that most intimate of places. 

Suddenly, Tao felt a jolt of pure pleasure and his hips began to move in an unconscious counter thrust. Karstyn removed his finger and smirked at Tao's stifled moan of loss. Ignoring the other occupants of the room, Karstyn maneuvered his body between Tao's thighs and, raising his hips, sheathed his manhood within Tao's body in one quick move. Groaning with pain, Tao felt as though his body had been split in two but as Karstyn began to move in him, his groans turned to moans and his hips rose to meet Karstyn's every thrust. 

As his muscles tightened and squeezed Karstyn's manhood, Tao felt his release deep within his body that in turn triggered his own release. Spent and shaking, Tao was barely aware of the hands that bathed and clothed him and returned to awareness only when Loki and Larysa lifted him up. Jerking away, he struggled to stand as he glared at them.

"W…w…what?"

With a shrug, Loki grasped one of his arms while Larysa slung the other over her shoulders.

"We're just moving you, or would you rather stay here?"

Shaking his head in panic, Tao cooperated to the best of his still drug-influenced body and managed to move out of the room without causing too much trouble. Together, the three of them half-walked, half-stumbled to a spot just outside of the village and near the forest. 

Unfolding a bed pallet, they laid Tao down and Larysa covered him with a blanket. Before the two returned to the village and their waiting leader, Larysa knelt beside him and kissed him sweetly on his cheek.

"Thanks for tonight, Eiron, we enjoyed it." with a final, soft caress from Loki, they melted back into the darkness leaving Tao alone. As he lay motionless on the borrowed pallet, the full horror of the preceding events finally hit him and tears began to pool in his eyes. 

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Tao whispered an anguished cry to the uncaring night, "Dar…"

***************

When Tao next awoke, he found himself staring up into the dark eyes of the young girl who had started the whole adventure. She introduced herself as Muraki and together they returned to the nymph's pool in the hopes of solving the riddle but Karstyn and his warriors recaptured them. Forced to sit on a seesaw teetering over pits of fire, they were too busy trying to survive for Tao to dwell on the events of the previous evening. 

With Dar's timely rescue, their subsequent flight, and his spell breaking answer everything returned to the way it was. Reveling in the feel of his adult body, Tao watched as Karstyn and his fellow warriors, all restored to their original forms, ran from Dar. After Muraki thanked him with a kiss and he turned away to argue with Ruh and a white lion, who had been the cub, all of the once cursed children/people disappeared, leaving Dar and him with more questions than answers. Setting out for the Sanctuary, Tao was able to forget about his misadventure by concentrating on Dar's side of the adventure. 

****************

A week after their adventure, Dar found himself wondering what had happened to his normally talkative friend. Following the one night of separation, Tao had become increasingly silent and withdrawn, jumping at any unexpected sound. Dar had unsuccessfully tried to get Tao to talk to him but was continuously ignored. Worried, Dar could do nothing but wait, as his friend became a shadow of his former self until everything finally came to a head.

One night, Dar returned from a meeting with Curupira to find Tao sleeping, in an upright position, beside the campfire. With an indulgent smile, Dar prepared to move him to his bedroll but, at his first touch, Tao jerked away with a scream. As Dar stared unbelievingly at him, Tao began to shake uncontrollably. Worried that he would injure himself, Dar grabbed the shaking Tao and held him as he struggled to escape. 

When the struggles had quieted down, Dar loosened his hold slightly and, tipping Tao's head back, gazed into his tear filled eyes. Dar's own eyes widened at the blank look in Tao's hazel eyes and he wondered anew what had caused his friend such pain. Without stopping to rationalize his actions, Dar leaned over and rained light kisses on Tao's face as he softly caressed his hair. 

Awareness crept back as Tao heard a familiar, trusted voice mummer in his ear and slowly coming back to his surroundings, he found himself cradled safely in Dar's lap. The crackling fire cast a glow around the dark Sanctuary and he lifted his head hesitantly to look up into Dar's worried eyes. Lifting his left hand to stroke Tao's hair, Dar instinctively tightened his right-handed grip of Tao's tense body. Unsure of his intentions, Tao leaned into the one-handed caress and felt the residential tension from his nightmare melt away. Feeling Tao's unconscious surrender, Dar pressed his lips to Tao's ear and whispered his question.

"What happened, Tao?"

Shivering, Tao wondered fleetingly if he could distract Dar but before the thought could be fully formed, Dar nipped his ear lobe.

"The truth, Tao. I need to know."

Nodding in resignation Tao leaned into Dar's embrace and, hiding his face between Dar's neck and shoulder, proceeded to tell him all that had happened while he was trapped in his child-body. As he spoke, he heard Dar's gasp of horror and, looking up, was surprised to see the self-accusation in Dar's eyes. 

"Dar…?"

Unsure of how to explain his feelings, Dar lowered his head and hid his face from the question in Tao's eyes. Misinterpreting his action, Tao began to struggle against Dar's hold all the while mumbled words of apology.

"i'm sorry. i should have been able to take care of myself, please don't hate me." 

Realizing that he had hurt Tao by turning away, Dar tightened his embrace and began soothing him, "Shh, no Tao, I don't hate you, I could never hate you. Shh, I'm so sorry, I should have been there for you, please forgive me."

Rocking him back and forth in his arms, Dar finally managed to quiet Tao down. Loosening his hold slightly, Dar drew back and gazed into Tao's tear-streaked face. 

"Listen to me, Tao, I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I…I love you, Tao."

Startled hazel eyes stared back at him as he finally confessed his feelings.

"B…but, after what happened…. How can you stand to say that?"

The disbelief coloring his voice caused Dar to smile sadly.

"I'll understand if you can't believe me, especially considering how I didn't protect you, but what happened has nothing to do with my feelings for you. I've felt this way for a long time."

Confusion replaced disbelief as Tao gauged the sincerity of Dar’s words. With a reluctant shrug, he voiced the one question that haunted him.

"What about Kyra? I won't be a replacement for her."

Nodding, Dar acknowledged Tao's right to fear his lost Sula bride.

"I will always love Kyra and, if I found her tomorrow, I would rejoice but I also love you. Tao, I searched half my life for Kyra because she is my bride-to-be and the only other survivor of my tribe. When I was reunited with her, she had grown into a lovely woman who I loved. The time I was able to spend with her was glorious and when she was taken again, I thought I would die, but you were here. As we traveled together I got to know you in a way that I didn't get to know Kyra and… I fell in love with you. Do you understand what I'm saying, Tao?"

Making sure that Tao was still listening to him, Dar continued his explanation.

"I love Kyra because I always have, but I fell in love with you because you're Tao. I don't know how else to explain these feelings."

Frustration evident in his voice, Dar turned his gaze to the silent Tao, "Do you understand?" 

With a serious expression, Tao nodded, "Yes, Dar. I understand."

Relieved, Dar unconsciously tightened his embrace and then, with trepidation, asked his own question.

"Can you… do you…?" and changing his question in mid sentence, "Tao, will you forgive me for not protecting you?"

"Dar, I never blamed you for what happened. I know that if you had been there you would have done everything in your power to protect me." Nodding decisively, Tao stated his faith in his friend with a firm voice. 

Knowing that he was forgiven, Dar gathered his courage and broached the next question. "Tao, do you…Can you love me?"

Choked with emotion, Tao cleared his voice twice before he trusted himself to speak.

"I have loved you since the beginning, Dar, but I knew how you felt about Kyra, so I did nothing."

Tentatively, Tao reached out and wound his arms around Dar's neck, sinking his fingers into the thick, curling hair at the nape. In response to his action, Dar nuzzled Tao's neck and began to kiss his way up to his face until they stared into each other's eyes, so close together that their breath warmed each other's faces. With a sigh, Tao closed his eyes and parted his lips, inviting Dar to taste him; an invitation that Dar accepted unhesitatingly.

Their first kiss was a light brush of shy lips that caused a shock to run through their bodies, their second kiss was deeper. Reluctant to part, Dar's lip lingered on Tao's until they were forced to come up for air. Looking into Tao's eyes, Dar drowned in the pool of love that showed in the beautiful green-gold eyes. When Dar stared motionless into his eyes, Tao's glazed expression changed to a worried frown and he waved a hand in front of Dar's face and watched with relief as Dar's eyes refocused on his face.

"What happened, Dar? You seemed lost for a moment."

"I was drowning in your eyes." Dar said, with a shy smile. "I can't believe I never noticed how truthful your eyes are."

A glorious smile lit Tao's face and Dar was struck anew at the unconscious beauty and innocence of his friend… his lover. As he watched, a mischievous grin grew in his love's eyes and he resigned himself happily to whatever Tao had thought up. 

"Dar, are you tired? Because if you're not, I was thinking that we could…explore?"

Wrinkling his brow, Dar stared with confusion as Tao moved off of his lap and stood up.

"Explore? Where?"

Lifting a brow, Tao gazed with disdain at his lover.

"Where? Well, I was thinking we could take a trip to the forest and see how lost I can actually get…. Dar! please, you can't be that naïve. I have no intention of spending the first night with my-best-friend-turned-lover in the same place that said lover had a tryst with another lover. Now, are you coming or not?"

Understanding what Tao meant, Dar rose from his seated position with his usual lithe grace and joined Tao in preparing for their own special tryst. The two worked together with the ease of long practice, only this time, touches and kisses that the newly awakened lovers could not let pass, interrupted their preparations. As soon as they finished the two headed for a small, secluded cavern a short distance from the Sanctuary. 

The hitherto ignored Ruh and Sharak watched with twinkling eyes as the two lovers, unaware that they had been observed from the beginning, walked out of the Sanctuary leaving the animals to celebrate their Beastmaster's good fortune.

*******************

When they finally reached the cavern, Dar motioned for Tao to wait outside while he prepared their bedrolls. Left to his own devises, Tao nervously waited for Dar to invite him in, all the while wondering if Dar was having second thoughts. He was so lost in thought that the arms that embraced him took him by surprise and he turned in their loose hold to look up into the worried eyes of his lover-to-be.

"Do you want to wait? If you don't want…"

Dar's gentle voice soothed Tao's fears and he twined his arms around Dar's neck with a possessive air, interrupting him. Bringing his lips to Dar's ear, he purred in a husky voice, "I want you…now. I don't want to wait anymore for this. Please, Dar…love me."

Looking up into Dar's eyes, he smiled in satisfaction at the desire diluting Dar's pupils. Rubbing his head against Dar's shoulder, Tao slowly slide his hands down the strong shoulders and around to the well-muscled chest. As he began to explore Dar's beautiful body Dar forced himself to remain in control and, swinging Tao into his arms, entered the cavern. 

Walking carefully, Dar approached the unrolled beds and lowered his lover to the ground gently. Making sure that the entrance was well concealed, Dar returned to his waiting lover and joined him on their bedrolls. Gathering Tao into his arms, Dar nuzzled the dark head on his chest with his lips.

"How fast do you want to go?"

Unsure of his meaning, the preoccupied Tao looked up at him and their lips brushed lightly. The accidental kiss deepened and, for the first time, Dar sent his tentative tongue into the waiting warmth of Tao's mouth. Addicted from the first experimental taste, Dar's tongue returned again and again to thrust within Tao's mouth and twine with Tao's tongue. 

While they kissed, Dar moved his hands down the still clothed body of his lover until, breaking away for a breath, he began to remove the clothes. As Tao watched with love-glazed eyes, Dar alternatively kissed and licked at his slowly revealed body taking him to a higher degree of arousal. When the only thing separating them were their loincloths, Dar stretched out beside Tao again and caressed his body, while kissing his lips and neck. Arching up into the tender embrace, the usually articulate Tao found himself reduced to needy moans and whimpers. 

Finally, trembling on the edge of release, Tao tugged at the loincloths separating their mutual arousal.

"Dar, please…"

Moving off and away from Tao, Dar stood up and, leaning over, helped him stand. Once Tao had gotten his balance, Dar knelt in front of him and in one quick move, removed his restricting loincloth. As Tao stared down at him with a startled wonder, Dar began to gently lick his leaking manhood and let his fingers begin a slow, sensual dance on Tao's skin.

The combined sensations caused Tao to begin trembling again and he sank his fingers into the bent head before him to keep his balance. Realizing that the position was uncomfortable for Tao, Dar rose in a fluid motion, cradled his lover in his arms and sank back into the beds. Rolling over, Dar placed his body above Tao and stared into his eyes with a heated look.

"Tao, I need to… will you let me take you?"

Wide-eyed, Tao searched Dar's face fearfully but, noticing the tense way Dar held his body, he realized the great control that Dar was exercising in order to ask his permission and, with an awed feeling, nodded his head.

"Please… take me, Dar."

Almost ripping his loincloth in his hurry, Dar soon lowered his body onto the supple body of his lover. Kissing Tao hungrily, Dar moved down his neck, nipping and sucking as he went. He teased his nipples into hardness and then began a long, slow journey to Tao's manhood. Reduced once again to moans and whimpers, Tao was unable to exert enough strength to push Dar's head further down and groaned in disappointment when Dar stopped at his belly button. 

Sucking gently, Dar began to mimic the forthcoming events by thrusting his tongue in and out of his belly button. Shivering in anticipation, Tao waited with bated breath for the feel of his lips on his arousal and gasped in delight and relief when Dar's warm mouth enveloped him. Jerking his hips in time to the sucking, Tao felt his muscles begin to tighten and tried to warn Dar but Dar continued to suck him until finally he stiffened and released his cum. 

Spent, Tao drowsily felt the motion of Dar's throat swallowing around his lax manhood. Beckoning to him, Tao wrapped his arms around Dar and leaned in for a kiss. A gentle, closed-mouth kiss and then Dar moved back down to his thighs. Spreading them enough to sit between, Dar wet his finger and then began to gently probe at his puckered hole.  
Dar pressed one finger into his hole and waited for Tao to relax suddenly tense muscles. Leaving his finger within Tao's body, Dar caressed his smooth chest and tweaked at his hard nipples until he relaxed. Slowly, Dar began to move his finger in and out of his body and, as Tao remained relaxed, began to add fingers. 

Once he had three fingers within his body, Dar began to stretch the hole to accommodate his manhood. When his fingers could move smoothly through Tao's tight passage, Dar removed them. At the lose of the exquisite sensation, Tao moaned in disapproval. Kneeling between Tao's thighs, Dar raised his hips slightly and aimed his hard manhood for the small hole. Moving slowly, Dar eased the tip of his arousal into the passage and then waited for Tao to become acclimatized. 

Once the muscles surrounding his tip relaxed, Dar continued his journey with slow movements until he was totally sheathed within Tao's tight passage. At the low whimper from Tao, Dar began to thrust his manhood in and out of Tao's tight hole. Tao's hips soon joined the ancient dance and the two of them became lost in the sensations of pleasure until, all too soon, Tao's muscles involuntarily tightened and squeezed Dar's manhood causing him to release his cum deep within Tao's body, which in turn set off Tao's release. Removing his lax manhood from Tao's body, Dar stretched out beside him and gathered him into his arms.

Sleepily, Tao threaded his fingers with Dar's and snuggled into his chest.

"L've you…"

Smiling, Dar kissed his forehead gently and whispered in his ear, "Love you too, now sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Safely cocooned in Dar's loving embrace, Tao dropped off to sleep. Dar stayed awake a while longer gently caressing Tao's hair until the night's activities caught up with him and, pulling up a blanket, he covered them securely before joining his love in slumber.

*******************

The next morning Dar awoke to the sensation of Tao's fingers softly caressing his skin. With a sigh of contentment, he snagged the roving fingers and, lifting them to his lips, gently kissed them. 

Gazing down at his lover, Dar was disconcerted to see hesitation in Tao's hooded eyes. "What is it?" a shiver shook Tao's body at the warm whisper in his ear and he snuggled closer to Dar's body.

"I wasn't sure that this was real. I've dreamed about this so often that when I woke up…. Dar, what are we going to do now?"

Frowning at the sudden change in subjects, Dar looked at him.

"What do you mean? Are you having second thoughts about this?"

"NO! Dar, I've never been happier and I wouldn't change a thing but I still think we need to talk." Turning over and propping his weight on his elbows, Tao smiled down into Dar's eyes, "Dar, are you willing to let everyone know about what happened? I'm sure that Curupira will be very unhappy and I don't want to hurt Kyra. Also, I have no desire to become more of a Terron target than I already am. Do you see what I mean, Dar? We need to set perimeters for this relationship."

Unhappily aware that Tao was right, Dar reached up and cupped his cheek, smiling when Tao unconsciously leaned into his hand.

"I hadn't thought about that. What do you think we should do?"

An expression of pure concentration on his face, Tao pondered the question for a moment and then, with a shrug, leaned down and kissed Dar. The feathery light kiss deepened and, when their lips parted, they were breathing hard. 

"Good-morning, love." Tao's husky voice penetrated his fog of desire and Dar looked up into his laughing face. With a mock growl, Dar grabbed Tao's shoulders and, tumbling him, flipped him under his body. Startled eyes stared up at him as he leaned down and plundered the sweet mouth of his beloved. Releasing his lips, Dar trailed hot kisses down his neck and, nipping at his collarbone, suddenly bit down…hard. Arching at the sudden pain, Tao looked at him in disbelief while he licked the mark on his skin.

"Why did you do that?"

"So that you'll remember who you belong to." Smirking a little, Dar replied a little self-consciously. "When we're alone together, then you belong to me but if there are others around us then we behave as friends. We are still friends, aren't we?"

Worried that he was making a mistake, Dar gazed down at the speechless Tao who lifted a finger and lightly traced his furrowed brow.

"Dar, we will always be friends, we just happen to be lovers too. And yes, I belong to you, heart, body and soul for as long as you want me."

Tao watched with wonder as Dar smiled a blinding smile he had never seen before. Planting light kisses all over his face, Dar whispered his promise, "then you'll be mine for a long time…a very long time." 

Moving sensually over his body, Dar reduced Tao's speech capacities to nonexistent as he worshiped Tao's body with his mouth and fingers until whimpers and moans were the only sounds that echoed in the cavern as the lover's reaffirmed their physical bond. It was much later in the day before the two best-friends-turned-lovers left the cavern and headed back to the Sanctuary and whatever new adventures awaited them, secure in the knowledge that they loved and were loved in return.


End file.
